Riding a scooter-type vehicle is exhilarating and provides a means by which one can exercise the lower part of his anatomy as he propels himself along a roadway. This form of propulsion, however, has the disadvantage that the maximum velocity one can achieve along a level surface is limited. It would therefore be desirable to be able to take advantage of the type of drive train systems associated with a ten speed bicycle, for example, thereby enabling the scooter to be self-propelled much more efficiently.
But the only logical manner in which a scooter can be self-propelled by a drive train connected to a wheel is to use the upper torso as a source of power because when the lower torso is used for this purpose, the vehicle becomes more related to a bicycle and therefore looses its scooter characteristics.
The provision of a self-propelled front wheel drive vehicle which utilizes fore and aft motion of the upper torso in order to power a drive train associated with the vehicle provides a desirable exercise for the body, especially the upper part of the torso. It would therefore be desirable to have made available a self-propelled vehicle having an extremely low center of gravity, and means associated with the handle bars of the vehicle by which one could both guide the vehicle as well as propelling the vehicle along the ground. Such a vehicle is the subject of the present invention.